ocfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dearly Beloved
ddd Summary Kirsten hits rock bottom after Caleb's funeral, prompting Sandy to stage an intervention. Meanwhile, Jimmy Cooper returns to Newport and renews ties with a mourning Julie, while Hailey Nichol returns to town for the funeral. Trey's girlfriend/partner-in-crime Jess bullies him into participating in a drug deal that turns into a shootout at the Bait Shop nightclub. Also, Ryan learns the truth about what happened between Trey and Marissa, leading to a bloody confrontation. Plot Seth wakes up depressed about the sudden death of his grandfather. While in his dad's office, he comes across a brochure for rehab. He questions Ryan about it, asking if he thinks his dad would need rehab. Ryan replies that he doesn't think it's Sandy who needs rehab. The Cohen family gets ready for the funeral, and Kirsten reunites with her younger sister Hailey. Meanwhile, at the Cooper-Nichol residence, Marissa attempts to be nice to her mother. The doorbell rings, and the man standing in the doorway is Jimmy Cooper, back to help his family. Sandy tours a rehab centre for Kirsten and talks to a doctor who answers questions about the facility. At Trey's apartment, Trey and his girlfriend Jess are talking. She puts a gun on the table, tells him something is going down tonight, and asks if he wants in on a lot of money. Jess says they can go to Vegas and asks if he likes to gamble. At the funeral, Sandy makes a brutally honest but funny speech about Caleb. Back at the Cohen house, where family and friends mourn the loss of Caleb, Kirsten is having a little too much to drink and Julie rushes to Sandy for help to control her. Sandy runs over to a stumbling Kirsten, who is drinking liquor straight out of the bottle. He tries to help her, but she lashes out, saying, "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Meanwhile, Seth, Ryan, Summer and Marissa decide to head to the Bait Shop to take their minds off of things. Marissa is nervous about running into Trey. Trey ends up being there with Jess, and something is about to go down. Jess makes a drug deal with a Mexican boy. He then declares he doesn't have enough money for everything and that he will pay her when he feels like it and calls her bitch. Jess pulls the gun from Trey's jeans and shoots at the boy but misses. The Bait Shop becomes chaotic, and Summer worries that Marissa was shot, but luckily she has only a glass cut on the forehead. Ryan goes to Trey's apartment and decides he wants Trey out of Newport. Seth confronts his father about wanting to send his mother to rehab. Sandy has a hard time explaining it to him and Seth does not agree with sending her away, but later Sandy goes to Seth's room and they come to an understanding. Sandy realizes Kirsten needs serious help, and a doctor tells him to stage an intervention. Sandy gets Hailey to take Kirsten out for a day at the spa. When they return home, the doctor, Sandy, and Ryan are waiting in the kitchen to talk. The doctor tells Kirsten that all of them think she has a problem, and Kirsten goes into denial. Sandy and Hailey talk about how much they love Kirsten and want her to get help. Ryan begins to speak, but Kirsten cuts him off and reminds him that she let him into this house and that he shouldn't say a word. He agrees but then says he doesn't want to see her like his real mother. Kirsten sees Seth standing in the archway, breaks down, and that agrees she needs help. Later, she packs her bags and says an emotional goodbye to her boys. At the rehab centre, she finds out she can't have contact with anyone for a certain amount of time after Sandy leaves. Ryan and Seth are in the pool when an upset Summer arrives needing to talk to Seth about something important. She tells Seth that while he and Ryan were in Miami, Trey tried to rape Marissa. Seth then tells Ryan, who goes to Trey's apartment. At the mansion on the hill, Jimmy tells Marissa that he and Julie are going to try to work things out and hopefully become a family again. Marissa is happy and hugs her mother, then gets a phone call from Summer and Seth telling her that Ryan is after Trey. Marissa rushes to Trey's apartment where Ryan and Trey are fighting. Marissa tries to get Trey off of Ryan, but he pushes her away. She thensees Trey's gun on the floor. Trey rips the telephone out of the wall and lifts it, ready to bash Ryan with it. Behind him, Marissa holds the gun and pulls the trigger. Blood trickles out of Trey's mouth and out of a hole in his chest. Summer and Seth get to the apartment where a scared Marissa is whimpering in the corner and an exhausted Ryan is just getting up from being almost beaten to death. Music * "El Manana" by Gorillaz * "Crosses" by Jose Gonzalez * "Hide and Seek" by Imogen Heap * "You're Not The Law" by The Dead 60's * "An Honest Mistake" by The Bravery * "Hot Ride" by The Prodigy * "Friends" by Ryan Adams & The Cardinals * "Twenty Two Fourteen" by The Album Leaf 224 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Cast *Peter Gallagher as Sandy Cohen *Kelly Rowan as Kirsten Cohen *Benjamin McKenzie as Ryan Atwood *Mischa Barton as Marissa Cooper *Adam Brody as Seth Cohen *Melinda Clarke as Julie Cooper *Rachel Bilson as Summer Roberts *Alan Dale as Caleb Nichol (Mentioned Only) Special Guest Star *Tate Donovan as Jimmy Cooper Guest Starring *Logan Marshall-Green as Trey Atwood *Amanda Righetti as Hailey Nichol *Nikki Griffin as Jess Sathers Directed By *Ian Toynton 224 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes